Fujutsu
is an arcane art handed down throughout the Land of the Night. It entails the invocation of spirits from the afterlife, and subjugating them to one's own will to make use of their power for various methods. The resulting outcome of availing oneself of this art is being able to use very powerful techniques with little to no exertion, due to relying on the chakra of the spirit instead of one's own chakra. Practitioners of fujutsu are referred to as or , with females sometimes being referred to as . In order to be able to use fujutsu, one must first be able to call spirits from the afterlife. In modern times, this is achieved through being branded with a , which consists of an intricate design of blood being stamped on the palm of the user's dominant hand. The pattern is known as the . This will be the hand through which the user's spiritual chakra is channeled, even after the seal fades. A circle engraved with the Heigo is dipped into hot blood which has been imbued with the essence of spirits. The circle is then pressed onto the palm of the summoner, leaving the blood seal engraved on it. This seal is not permanent, however, and fades with time. The philosophy behind this is that as the seal gets lighter, the user's experience will increase and they will rely on it less and less, up until the point where the seal fades completely. At that point, one is considered a full-fledged user of fujutsu. Immediately after the application of the Heigo, the potential user is then taught the Malicious Spirit Contract, enabling them to summon spirits as they please. In some instances, the spirits will voluntarily do the summoner's bidding and lend them their power, but this is not usually the case. Merely summoning the spirit is no guarantee that it will obey the will of its summoner. For that to be accomplished, the Dead Soul Binding Technique must be used. Once activated, the spirit in question will be forced to give its summoner its power. However, the stronger the spirit is, the more difficult it is to subjugate. Once a spirit is summoned, its power can be utilized by reciting incantations in the . The user will recite the specific incantation which corresponds to the technique they wish to perform. They must be careful to pronounce each syllable exactly, as even the slightest mispronunciation can cause the technique to not work, or, in a worst case scenario, go horribly awry. As the fusha becomes more skilled, he can use shorter incantations to activate the same technique, to the point where he or she is able to use a technique by merely thinking about it. Basic fujutsu techniques involve creating a ball of spiritual energy or possessing one's opponent. These techniques are able to be used with all types of spirit chakra. Spiritual chakra is comprised of six natures, which are collectively referred to as the (joy, anger, sorrow, pleasure, love and hate). Every fusha is capable of utilizing this basic chakra, which is composed of a mixture of all six types. However, separating this chakra into its constituent components requires a much higher level of skill. All kan'nagi have an affinity for separating and utilizing at least one of these types of spiritual chakra. This affinity is determined by their predominant emotion. The use of an individual nature of spiritual chakra comes with a and an . The tangible abilities that are associated with spirits are concerned with creating physical effects, while the intangible abilities of spirits allow the fusha to manipulate the emotional state of their opponent. Examples of such would be summoning a plethora of spirits to bombard one's opponent with feelings of grief. In addition, some spirits are able to utilize fire, though this is extremely rare. Employing spirits in battle is tremendously advantageous to their user. The amount of chakra required to bring a spirit from the afterlife is small compared to the energy gained once that spirit has been subjugated. Moreover, exhausting the energy provided by the spirit simply results in the fading of the spirit back in to the other realm, rather than resulting in the user becoming fatigued. There are accordingly tremendous risks accompanying the usage of fujutsu, however. As stated above, even the most minutely incorrect enunciation of an incantation in the Shintai language will result in either the nullification of the attempted technique, or its effects being drastically different from what the user originally intended. For this reason, reciting incantations can often be time-consuming, unless the fusha is sufficiently skilled that he can speak rapidly without distorting his pronunciation. Another drawback is that even though summoning spirits may expend relatively little chakra, keeping one's control asserted over them can require incredibly large quantities of it. For this reason, it is not practical for a fusha to have spirits summoned for more than a few minutes. It should be noted that while actual fujutsu techniques do not make use of one's own chakra but on the chakra of a spirit, summoning and controlling the spirits do require the use of one's own chakra. The final, and most severe drawback of using fujutsu is the outcome of summoning spirits that one cannot control. If a fusha summons a spirit invokes the power of a spirit that is stronger than he is, he will become possessed by it. When this happens, numerous black markings will appear around the fusha's body, their irises will become completely black except for a pale white ring around the pupil, and their personality will become that of unadulterated malice. The fusha is then referred to as a . The Majin will gain extraordinary physical strength, durability and spiritual power, due to being a merging of a human and a spirit. They are frenetic however, the sole purpose of their existence being that of shedding blood. It is possible for a Majin to revert to their previous state either if they possess a strong enough will, or the spirit is extracted by a certain technique. They are then known as . The Seijin is able to call on and control spirits at will, with the added advantage of being imbued with a degree of spiritual chakra so that they are able to use some spiritual techniques in and of themselves, without having to summon spirits. Fujutsu was discovered by a man named Kenma when he journeyed to the peak of Mount Enigma. He was able to summon and control spirits for several seconds, without the use of a blood seal or the Shintai language. He spread details of the art throughout the Land of the Night, and the various methodologies involved in fujutsu were invented as the years passed. Category:Jutsu Type